Rokudo Hazuki
Rokudo Hazuki (六堂 葉月 'ろくどう はづき') is a BL light novelist and fangirl. She was born November 10, is Blood Type AB, and always dreamed of becoming a yaoi novelist.https://web.archive.org/web/20050407033127fw_/http://rokudoh.cool.ne.jp/profile.html She started in 1993 writing for Doujinshi, and has published many novels since then.https://web.archive.org/web/20050407034121fw_/http://rokudoh.cool.ne.jp/works.html Her twitter profile describes many of her ships, including KaiAi (Vanguard), OdaDazai (Bungo Stray Dogs), YuVik (Yuri on ICE), PhoenixMiles (Phoenix Wright), the Kaiba Brothers (YuGiOh), and KotetsuBarnaby (Tiger&Bunny). She also mentions she likes Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas and One Punch Man.https://twitter.com/hazuki0304 The Man God is in Love With She collaborated with Takashima on The Man Who Fell for God (神が恋する男 'かみがこいするおとこ'). This is actually a re-release of an older novel she previously published called, "He Doesn't Choose the Means." (カレは手段を選ばない 'かれはしゅだんをえらばない')https://rokudohtei.blog.ss-blog.jp/2015-09-03 The book's summary is: So long as he gets paid, sex or forgery is a trivial matter for magazine reporter Mochiduki Yasutaka who is headed for an island where faith in gods-incarnate has continued. His purpose is to collect data properly on the hoax that the island's faith is a dangerous religious cult at the request of a resort development company. Even then, he suspects he himself is a god, and ends up taking a liking to THE God Hiiragi, a beauty who has never taken a single step outside the island. Hiiragi's body and innocent heart has tickled Mochiduki's instincts as a man——!? Includes "He Doesn't Choose the Means," and the new works "The Man Who Fell for God," and "God's Genes." Beautiful illustrations by Takashima Kazusa are included~https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B01HHPWOYA/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?_encoding=UTF8&btkr=1 And you can see on the cover, that this is advertised as the "Full Version." Characters * Mochiduki Yasukata 28-years-old. Journalist for the weekly magazine "YAMATO." Has no hesitation concerning sex or rumors, if he gets paid. Is called, "The man who erects smoke where there's no fire," in his industry. Possesses extensive personal connections. * Minoshima Hiiragi 21-years-old. On Kanno Island, floating off the coast of Mie Prefecture, believed to personally be the "God Incarnate" from the islanders' faith since the Muromachi Period. Possesses a unique ability as well. * Uehama Sakichi Although he's 70-year-old, he's hale and hearty. Has served as Hiiragi's chamberlain for many years. Seriously stubborn and obstinate old person. Anyone who acts rude to Hiiragi will get no mercy and end up skewered on his naginata. * Uehama Takuya 21-years-old. When he was a child, behind Grampa Sakichi's back he was the sole childhood friend who would play with Hiiragi at first. However, for the bush fire he set, his whole family was exiled from the island by Sakichi accordingly. * Editor-in-Chief Miyazaki The female editor-in-chief of the weekly magazine “YAMATO” that Mochizuki works for. * Uehama Tadasuke Hiiragi's chamberlain Sakichi's son; Takuya's father. * Kuroki The president of "Kuroki Lending," a black-market lender that Takuya borrowed money from. * Maekawa A young company employee of Kuroki Lending. * Kuwata Kouji Brain scientist at RIKEN.http://www.fwinc.jp/daria/special/kami/ Publication History The first insistence of the story (titled under "He Doesn't Choose the Means") was published in January of 2010.https://honto.jp/netstore/pd-book_03194007.html Rokudo said in a blog post from September 3, 2015, that the release of this version had been postponed for about 3 years and that it was delayed for a variety of unspecified reasons. However, it was officially released by the original publisher, Frontier Works' Daria Series label, on October 22, 2015.https://honto.jp/netstore/pd-book_27291056.html A special website was also by Frontier Works where you could read the 6-page prologue to the story for free, as well as character profiles, and early rough sketches. Trivia * As mentioned in the bio, Rokudo is a huge fangirl and shipper. She really fond over Takashima's artwork for the full version, pointing out Mochiduki's stomach in one post,https://rokudohtei.blog.ss-blog.jp/2015-10-17 and adding the bit about her illustrations being included in the book's book blurb. References Category:Light Novels Category:Authors